Nyota Nichelle Cochrane
=Biography= Nyota "Ny" Nichelle Cochrane is in theory a pureblood witch, although born to a squib and a wizard from pureblood families. She has dark red/brown hair and green eyes, which she gets from her father Family Both her Mother (Nerys Tahor) and Father (Leo Cochrane) were from pureblood families although her mother was non magical Her mothers parents s were respected in society they chose not to send their daughter to the muggle world , as it would have been too shameful. Instead Her mother was kept out of view and educated in magical theory and concepts though she could not use this information herself. she lived a sheltered life. Being tutored was an experience her mother called lonely, . At the age of 20 her family found a pureblood husband willing to marry her. Leo Cochrane was a cousin of Nerys's mother , who had lost his first wife due to sickness and was willing to marry a squib. The downside: he was already 32 years old at that. Despite this they wed that year in the fall of 2004. The marriage was never for love, and over the years the love gained was one mainly one sided with Nerys clinging to every word Leo spoke as if it were golden. Family belief Her father is a huge supporter of Judy Dorchester and Nyota has come to see the woman as a hero People may call her belief wrong, and unlike a Gryffindor but she truly believes Dorchester to be just and true Early Life The family lives in the somewhat depressing town of Grantham, England To their shock and utter excitement their only daughter showed sighs of magic at the age of 2 when she started opening locked doors. Nyota, was raised being told she was special, and a gift. Her family taught her that you could be better then what people assume you to be, In general Nyota is fierce and passionate about what she does, and can be quite the trouble maker at times. Personality Nyota is conflicted with muggleborn witches and wizards, believing them unfair as her mother, a pureblood was born with nothing, whereas these muggleborns had magic, and were as impure as once could get. =Hogwarts= When she got her wand , at first her parents were unsure about it as it was only 6 inches, the smallest wand they sold. but they soon came to see that it was a blessing all the same as the wand responded well with Nyota. She was sorted into Gryffendor, much to her parents excitement as the house was known for the brave, something they thought she indeed was. During her years at hogwarts she has been a fair student, though a bit standoffish and sarcastic to others. She has many more enemies then friends and people often tell her she belongs in a difrent house. Relationships with staff and students Professors * Arianna Von DrancheBlume Nyota has taken a dislike to the new professor ever since the herbology teacher had broken up a Duel she was having she. She tries to piss the woman off when she can * Addison Blackwell * Nyota's relationship with Blackwell is not great, the woman is to nice sounding, almost fake. She had intended to knock the professors flower wreath off her head and had accidentally manged to set her on fire... Rumors Students *Festus Snare aka PUBLIC ENEMY #1 *Jade Troll: Nyota is not a fan of the snake prefect. especially now that Troll has been put in charge of giving her a detention... *Essa Nazari Incidents Blackwell Gro The library incident * =Rumors/ things said about= Apparently, there’s a lion trying to bring down the house back into last place. Sixth Year, Nyota Cochrane apparently felt the need to set Professor Blackwell on fire. Students are wondering when the girl will be expelled, while others are thinking she’ll just be besties with a certain slytherin The owl post "No one could slap hard enough to get the stupid off Cochrane." (Snare) It seems a lion is a traitor among her own house. Making threats, breaking rules on purpose, even giving Mister Zero a good ol’ sock to an eye. Maybe she was missorted? ---- The owl post Category:Gryffindors Category:Students